


Love And Knitting

by look_turtles



Category: Person of Interest (TV), due South
Genre: Human AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 02:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6496627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Human AU.</p><p>Draco Diefenbaker loves knitting and Bo Bear loves Draco</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love And Knitting




End file.
